Diverge
by OshaPlays
Summary: What starts as an Undertale/Divergent Crossover AU continues along the lines of... Homestuck. Yep, we've gone that far. Well anyway, Sans and Chara are bro and sis so don't kill me plz senpai.
I ran outside to go get Frisk. It was choosing day! Woohoo! I hated this faction ;D

*Frisk? You there? We gotta go to the thing.

* Yeah kay whatever… Just like, 5 more minutes, ok?

*Okay.. But you better get done soon? We're going to be kinda late?

* Fiiiiiiiineeeeeeee.

I got dressed for choosing day in my regular clothes.

*Frisk! COME ONNNN WE GOTTA GOOOO

* I'm comingggg jeez Sans.

*Ok. Me and Chara are waiting. Oh and also Papyrus. xD

* UGHHHH CAN'T WE GO ANYWHERE WITHOUT HIM

* I can hear you, you know.

*Guys. Stop fighting. Let's just goo.

We made our way to the place where the thing happened, dropping my lazy attitude on the way to look my best for the thing.

Frisk, Sans, and Chara sat next to each other. Papyrus sat elsewhere. Then names started being called.

*Frisk, come up and choose your faction.

I choose Dauntless.

Frisk chose Dauntless, and sat over there with them.

*Papyrus, come up.

I choose Abnegation.

Papyrus chose Abnegation. He remained in his seat.

*Alphys? Come up.

*Abnegation.

Alphys sat next to Papyrus. #Papalphys

*Undyne, come up.

* I choose Dauntless.

Undyne chose dauntless. She sat near Frisk.

#Friskdyne.

*Sans.

1d6 (5) = 5

*Dauntless.

Sans chose Dauntless. He sat down next to Frisk and smiled.

*Toriel?

1d6 (4) = 4

*Erudite.

Toriel chose Erudite. She sat alone.

*Chara is the last one?

1d6 (6) = 6

*Dauntless.

Chara chose Dauntless. She sat next to Sans.

* Soooo I guess we're all in dauntless now.

*Yeah.. But that's a good thing, I guess.. To be honest, Frisk, Chara and I made a deal beforehand that we'd guarantee to choose what you chose, even if it wasn't what we wanted. We didn't want you alone in a faction ;/

* Thanks guys!

* Hey, uh. Hi.

*Uh. Hi.

The Alphys is real.

* Hey. My name's Frisk.

* Hi. I'm Undyne.

*I'm Sans..

Sans fell down farther into his seat.

* And i'm Chara.

The Alphys intensifies.

The factions are called for the final trains to their factions.

*Oh. We gotta go I guess.. We should probably hurry, though..

They all ran to the trains out back. The train had started going and they ran to catch up with the train. Sans jumped on it super easily, but the others had some trouble.

"Does Undyne make it on the train?" (Very Likely vs 5: 85%) Roll 100: Exceptional No

"Does Chara make it on the train?" (Very Likely vs 5: 85%) Roll 68: Yes

"Does Frisk make it on the train?" (Near Sure vs 5: 90%) Roll 96: No

Chara and Sans were staring worriedly at Frisk and Undyne.

"Does Frisk make the parkour?" (Sure Thing vs 5: 90%) Roll 32: Yes

"Does Undyne make the parkour?" (Sure Thing vs 5: 90%) Roll 85: Yes

Frisk & Undyne met up with Chara & Sans at the top of a building.

Sans' reputation = 52

Chara's reputation = 46

Undyne's reputation = 36

Frisk's reputation= 83

The Dauntless leader (undyne's mom) told all the new recruits to gather on the building top, and told all the dauntless-born to go to the HQ. After all the dauntless-born were gone, it was just the recruits. They were told to jump off the ledge into a hole at the bottom.

Frisk Youth Rolls right into the net.

search?q=youth+roll&biw=1440&bih=720&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiUhcSHz-HLAhUErB4KHUcaCPMQ_AUIBigB&safe=active&ssui=on

* Coooooool.

Sans gets on the ledge and falls backwards.

*Woohoooooo!

Sans does a backwards Youth Roll.

Chara doesn't do a youth roll. Sans and Frisk look at her like she's a weirdo.

Chara's Reputation = 43 -3

The 4 friends meet up in the dauntless HQ. They all get official dauntless outfits and eat lunch together.

* Soooo Undyne… How's it like having your mom as the leader of the Dauntless?

*It would probably be better than having your mom and dad rule Abnegation.

Frisk would roll her eyes.

* It's both awesome and torture in one. On one hand, you have an awesome mom who leads a faction full of fearless soldiers, but on the other hand, you're training the majority of the day and it's a big sweaty stinky mess when you're done and you barely have any energy to do anything. So yeah, it's pretty much Dark Souls in a nutshell.

* Uhhh. Cool? XDDD

* So Sans, how's life with your parents as the leaders of Abnegation?

*It's pretty good… I mean, we spend most of the day giving food and warm stuff to factionless, but it's kind of boring. We don't have TV or comic books or anything. So we have to 'play outside' or something. But I'd prefer it here.

* God. Guess Abnegation isn't that good after all.

For reasons that would only be known to heirs of faction leaders, Undyne and Sans feel a little bit closer.

Undyne and Sans: 55 +5

People are assigned to rooms. Frisk and Undyne are roommates, and Sans and Chara share a room.

Day 2 -

At 5:30 AM, Frisk's phone alarm goes off to tell her and Undyne, "WAKE UP FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!" In Sans' voice. Yes, that's Frisk's alarm, believe it or not.

* Ugh… Five more minutes…

Frisk's lackluster request proves defective.

* FRISK YOU NEED TO CHANGE YOUR ALARM.

* Well sorry it's just that I wanted to wake up to Sans in the morning. He always wakes me up, anyways…

* Just turn it off! My god…

Frisk finally turned it off… And continued sleeping.

And then the faction-wide alarm went off.. It was pretty loud.

* God why can't I get any frikkin sleep?!

Frisk finally woke up. Undyne didn't look too happy with her.

Undyne and Frisk: 47 -3

Sans was yelling at them.

*GET UP!

* I'm already up. It's just Frisk that won't get up.

*I'm up already!

*I'm just kidding, you guys.. But personal assessments are on the leaderboard.. Wanna go check it out?

* Sure. I bet you and I will get the best scores for performing a meme in our leap of faith :3

Sans was laughing.

*It's not like that. It's physical stuff… Like from when we had to beat up people.

* OOOOOHHHHHH you mean that easy stuff. Yeah that was way easier than the Youth Roll thing we did. AM I RIGHT?!

* I honestly don't think so.

*Well, we should go anyway… I think they have bacon for breakfast.

* Wait where's Chara and Papy- Oh right. Then where's Chara?

*I told her we'd meet up at the scoreboard.

* Oh ok

* Well we better get going.

They went to the scoreboard.

Sans was at the top, in 3rd place.

* Holy crap. That's pretty awesome!

Undyne was in 6th.

* Well, I didn't see THAT coming…

Sans was snickering.

*Betya didn't think a dauntless-born was going to be able to beat ME? Just kidding xD

* Yeah, **right,** Sans.

Undyne rolled her eyes and snickered along with him.

Chara was right below Undyne, but she was eating breakfast.

* I'll tell her the good news when she's done.

Frisk was in 5th place.

* YUSS! Told ya it was easy!

*At least none of us are below 16..

The people in charge started huddling the recruits together into groups for the final physicals..

Sans looked really worried, even being at the high spot he was at.

* Sans why are you worried it's gonna be fine like srsly you're in THIRD PLACE.

*I don't know.. I always get really worried at these kinds of things.. Like I might do really bad by mistake..

* Yeah **RIGHT!** You beat ME! Of all people.

Everyone was huddled into the arena room, where they were going to do 1v1 matches for the final testing in physical.

There was a certain flair of determination in Frisk's eyes for no apparent reason other than the fact that EVERYTHING DEPENDED ON THIS ONE MOMENT.

Undyne's mom walked up onto a pedestal and explained the rules. Basically, anyone in 1st, 2nd, or 3rd could choose to teach any new recruits who came in as well as fulfill their regular jobs. The recruits were going to be doing 1v1's and it wouldn't matter if females went against males, because they had trained to be equally strong.

Frisk VS. Sans

Frisk's Speed: 2

Sans' Evasiveness: 10

0:1

Frisk's intelligence: 9

Sans' MLGness: 6

1:1

Frisk's Strength: 5

Sans' Energy: 6

1:2! Sans is the victor!

* Good fight.

*Y-Yeah.

* Just hope it was close enough of a battle for both of us to proceed…

Chara VS. Undyne

"Does Undyne win?" (Undyne's strength vs Chara's speed: 50%) Roll 69: No

* Man. Today is just NOT my day…

10dF+1d20 (+, -, +, , -, -, -, , , +, 4) = 3

Sans stayed in the same spot he was in before. He looked smug.

10dF+1d20 ( , -, , , , +, , +, , , 19) = 20

Undyne was in 20th place. Sans looked really sorry for her, and his expression changed quickly.

* w-Wh- WHAT!? N-No… H-how.. How can… no…

Undyne's brain worked on on instinct: Get really mad at who you fought with.

Undyne turned to face Chara.

* YOU.

* This is ALL YOUR FAULT! Thanks to you, I'll probably be rotting away with Napstablook and his army of hobos!

*Excuse me? It's not my fault, Undyne… Just leave me alone!

*Undyne, don't talk to her that way!

* Shut up, Sans! You don't know what this means! I was born in this faction and now i'm getting kicked out!

*Well, that doesn't mean you target my little sister for your problems. If you have a problem, you'll have to talk it out with me.

His eye started glowing.

* You know what? Forget you guys. I'm out of here.

Undyne stormed out of the room, furious.

Undyne's reputation: 16 -20

Undyne and Sans: 35 -20

Undyne and Chara: 30 -20

*I can't believe she'd just do this..

Sans put one hand over his eye, trying to make it stop glowing.

* I can believe it. Think- What if you were Papyrus and you were kicked out of Abnegation? It's a lot to handle, especially since she was born in this faction.

*Well, she should be able to control her behavior…

* I wouldn't be able to.

*W- Well.. I'm going to get some breakfast..

Sans left, angrily.

Frisk's tummy would rumble, and she'd run after Sans.

Chara was apparently just left there looking at the scoreboard when she finally realized her friends had gone off without her.

Chara and Frisk: 49 -1

Sans and Chara: 49 -1

Night 2 -

12:00 AM -

Sans was sleeping. All the covers had fallen off his bed. There was something glowing around his neck.

* Sans. Wake up.

Sans woke up. His eye glowed for a moment, but it stopped once his vision cleared.

*Is something wrong Frisk?

* What was that around your neck that was glowing? It stopped as soon as you woke up.

*W- Oh..

He grasped at his neck and took off a little chain with some charms on it.

*It was just this...

* Is that like a charm bracelet, but a necklace instead?

He blushed.

*Yeah.. The charms are really special in their own ways, though..

* I don't mean to pry, but what's so special about them?

He gathered each one together and showed them to Frisk.

The first one was a little glow in the dark heart.

*This one is just special… Papyrus and I got it when I was little for Chara, but she didn't wear it..

He laughed.

The second one was vaguely familiar to Frisk, but she didn't know why. It was a little gold star.

*This one is just lucky.. For reasons I can't really explain in this time and place..

* Why? Do you think it would ruin the timeli-

Frisk stopped herself.

* Crap! Was that out loud?

Sans looked really startled, especially because she knew about the timelines. Only Sans knew about the timelines.

Maybe?

*The 3rd one is probably the most important.

He held up the last charm. It was the zodiac sign for Scorpio.

WAAAAAAAAY TO GO SAAAAAAAANS YOU 8LEEEEEEEEW MY- Nevermind… T^T Seriously man? You HAD to say it, didn't you?

VRISKA WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BLOWING OUR COVER WHEN YOU'RE BLOWING OUR COVER AT THE SAME TIME. REST IN PEACE, US.

8ecause you mentioned the Scorpio Zodiac sign you idiot!

AND BECAUSE OF YOUR TYPING, EVERYONE WHO WAS AMAZING IN 2009 IS GOING TO KNOW WHO WE ARE, AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT t^t

Well it's not like I can help it! ::::( Uuuuuuuugh let's just continue… He CAN hear us, after all…

Ahem. Time went back from its dormant state, and Frisk suddenly wondered why Sans had that in the first place.

* Umm. Why do you have that. Is that just like your Zodiac sign?

*Yeah… But it's my friend's sign too.. We're pretty close..

* Who's your friend?

*Um.. Her name's Vriska.. She's pretty nice.

Th… Thank you Sans… Thanks.

Vriska blushe-

ST8P 8T!

* Sounds a lot like my name.

Sans blushed.

*Um idk.. I guess?

* What faction is she in?

*Uh. I- Um. I really- Um.

* Is she factionless?

*I guess? I don't know..

Frisk became sceptical… T^T

* What do you mean, "I don't know?" You said yourself that you two were very close.

"Does sans tell the truth?" (50/50 vs 5: 50%) Roll 7: Exceptional Yes

Sans took a really deep breath.

*Well.. I mean, she's not exactly… In this universe? I think?

! Sans! Why did- Man…

* She's… Not in this universe? Then how are you close? :?

*T-That's enough. I'm not going to say anymore. She wouldn't have wanted me to.

* Umm. Okay then… Fine…

This could have 8een- Crap I did it again!

WELP. WE'RE PROBABLY DEAD NOW.

Shut up Karkat! We're just narrators… T^T Just TRY not to be pessimistic here. We're here to make sure the story goes smoothly, not so you can rant on about us being, quote, "RIP," and quote.

*Um. Frisk, I gotta tell you something..

Welp.

* Yeah?

*It's been bothering me for a while, but I didn't want you to be in the dark… I'm really sick.

Phe- Wait what

* You're sick?! Crap! Should I take you to the infirmary?

NOOOOO SANS DON'T DIE ON- Wait. There I go again with Karkat's text…

*N-No.. I've already been.. But I- I'm going to be ok- I'm going to be.. Okay..

Vriska doesn't know whether-

Dude stop narrating my emotions.

There were tears in Sans' eyes.

*N-No.. I'm not going to be okay…

* Sans. What's wrong?

*I- I have cancer, Frisk.. ;-;

Oh crap crap crap OH CRAP!

* What?! Then why aren't you at the infirmary right now?!

*They don't really have a cure for cancer, Frisk..

* What?! No! They- They have to! This is the frikkin dystopian future! They HAVE to have a cure!

Vriska ceased narrating with Karkat.

*Not in the case I'm in...

Welp. He's probably going to die, and then we'll have noone to narrate.

Vriska began narrating with Karkat.

SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP.

NO. WE'RE NOT GONNA BE ABLE TO NARRATE ANYONE. WE'RE RIP. HE'S RIP. WE'RE ALL RIP! T^T

No we are NOT!... Even… Even if he does die, someone else will wear the necklace… Surely… Just shut up okay?! Anyway…

Chara wakes up to hear her friends talking, and a faint, reminiscent voice emitting from his necklace. Weird.

*(Yawn) You guys okay?

* Chara… Sans… Sans has cancer.

Chara's expression darkened.

*W-What….?

Frisk was silent…

*What do you mean, Frisk…?

Chara had tears in her eyes.

* Ask Sans…

Frisk shrugged a sad, kind of letting-go shrug.

Sans just nodded sadly and came in to hug Chara.

…

There's gotta be a way.

Sans doesn't have to die… We can decide on the lucky roll of my dice! Cause, you know, I have luck! Good luck! Heh…

Sans sighed.

*I'm going to go to sleep..

He had a really depressed look on his face.

Scene Shift -

Day 3 -

6 AM -

The next day, Frisk woke up early and headed down to have brekfest. Her fave- hopes and memes JK JK! LOL. Okay, it was just eggs. Sans and Chara were already there.

* Hi guys!

Sans still looked depressed.

*Hey..

The memories are flooding back!

* Oh yeah. Hey. ;-;

*We have paintball today -_-

* Oh. Cool.

Cool!- I mean cool. Man it is so hard to not forget…

*I'm going to go get ready…

Sans left the room.

* Hey Chara.

*Hey.. Is something up?

* Other than what you already know, not really…

* Actually… Do you know anything about Sans' necklace charms?

*About which ones? He gave me a little explanation..

* Oh, just the Scorpio one. He says it's about a friend in another universe or probably some other time travel crap that happened, but do you know anything about it?

*Yeah… It's weird.. He sometimes talks into it, and when I ask him about it, he says it's just talking to him.. Do you think it's his friend?

* Might just be. He said Vriska and him are very close…

*Oh.. Vriska?

Her expression became a frisk face.

* What? Do you know anything about her?

*Yeah.. She's really mean. I think it's his girlfriend or something.

* But Sans said she was really nice… Weird. Relationships, am I right?

*Maybe she's nice to him? I don't know.. I can't really tell, because she's always using these nerdy terms I don't understand… But she straight up insults me.

* Wait she talks to you too

*Yeah.. Mostly when Sans lets me wear the necklace, but also sometimes on the phone..

* Wait you can call people in other universes

*Apparently, Sans can.. It's really freaky if you ask me.

* In that case, I need him to help me call a friend soon!

*Okay.. I'm going to get ready for the paintball thingy.

Chara left the table.

* Cya later!

Frisk finished her breakfast and also got ready.

Scene Shift, I guess. -

They made it to the PAINTBALL ARENA. It's time to kick some other team butt. Frisk is approximately 0.4 seconds late.

* Sorry i'm late!

*I'm pretty sure it's fine, Frisk. You're on my team.

* YES! What about Chara?

*She's here too.

* No, like, what team is she on?

*Ours.

* Good. Then we can perform the plan I made!

The timer rang out and Sans got shot in the back.

* Oh that's just great…

Sans fell on the ground.

*I think i'm fine.. Just go on without me..

* T^T fine. Chara, let's do this!

*Okay!

Chara was shooting the enemy team left and right.

* Cover me! I'm going in!

Frisk obtained the flag! YES! Go team blue!

*Okay!

* Almost there…

Frisk brought the flag back to the blue team's base, resulting in a quick and clean victory!

People from the blue team conglaturate Frisk, blocking her from her friends.

Sans was lying on the ground looking for Frisk. He couldn't see her in the crowd.

Eventually, the excitement dies down and the crowd clears. Frisk is reunited with her friends! =^-^=

Sans was still on the ground. He motioned for Frisk to come over.

* You okay down there?

Sans was panting.

*Frisk… You have to listen to me. That wasn't a paintball fight.. It was ammo.. Actual bullets.

* Wait… You mean… Oh god… God no…

Noooooooo! God please no!

Sans slipped the necklace across Frisk's neck.

*Stay determined, Frisk..

Sans' eyes frosted over and he collapsed.

NO NO NO PLEASE NO KARKAT STOP IT HE ISN'T DEAD HE CAN'T BE

Vriska.. It's true..

* Wait who are you guys

I'm Karkat.. This is Vriska.

Shut up. I can introduce myself…

Hey. I'm Vriska. I hate my horrible luck and magic 8 balls because they're cheap pieces of crap that have nothing to do with anything. Also, you've met THIS idiot.

Be quiet, Vriska.

Yeah. Just Be Quiet, Everyone. I'm Trying To Read An Important Novel -_-

Oh crap. Looks like the Grammar Nazi joined the party unannounced.

Don't Call Me That. Hello, Frisk. You're Frisk, Right? I'm Kanaya. 'The Grammar Nazi' -_-

Yeah… So there are like, a lot of other people like us you might hear from, so just… TRY your 8est to ignore them if they're trolling you. Some of them are okay, 8ut some might try to RP with you and other stuff. Wait- Crap i've gone and done it again. STUPID STUPID EIGHTS

wHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR TEXT

Nothing, I just left autotroll on…

:33 hi guys

Hello Nepeta.

:33 hey wanna R- oh wait is this important

Yes Nepeta, this is VERY IMPORTANT.

H3Y 1TS T3R3Z1 OMG LOL WHOS TH3 HUM4N?

You know Sans? The dude who I always talk to?

Y34H TH4T 1D1OT? 1SNT H3 HUM4N? WHY DO U T4LK TO H1M

8ecause he's my friend, you idiot. Anyway, this is his friend, Frisk.

Y34H BUT WHY DO YOU T4LK TO HUM4NS WH3N YOU C4N K1LL TH3M? OR TROLL TH3M 3V3N B3TT3R

Because maybe I don't WANT to kill them. Think about that. What if they were nice?

wELL YOU OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T THINK I WAS NICE THEN, aPPARENTLY, yOU THREW ME OFF A CLIFF, aND STABBED ME IN THE CHEST WITH MY OWN WEAPON,

Do you REALLY want to fly again, Pupa? I might have killed you and was kind of a jerk, 8ut it's not like i'm heartless.

let'2 ju2t get on wiith thii2!

Fine. Everyone, Frisk. Frisk, everyone. Everyone… Sans' dead body.

:33 ohhh. crap.

wHAT HAPPENED TO HIM,

Terezi, t)(at's your cue.

S4NS 1S D34D SOM3BODY SHOT H1M PROBS

Why am I not surprised… Well. Frisk?

* Yeah?

Don't tell anyone about this. Except maybe Chara. She's an okay person. Though she can be really judgemental…

NO NOT 3V3N CH4R4! SH3 C4NT H4NDL3 1T

Terezi, Chara already knows. She just doesn't know a8out you guys. She only knows a8out me. T^T

ArE YoU SuRe sHe dOeSn't kNoW AbOuT Us? BeCaUsE We wAnT To tRoLl hEr :3

bRO GET OUT OF HERE, yOUR PRESENCE OFFENDS US ALL, yOU'VE ALREADY KILLED MOST OF US BEFORE,

FiNe. I'Ll jUsT CaLl aRaDiA InStEaD.

hell0 any0ne need any help 0r s0mething idk

No thanks, we're good.

0kay bye

:33 okay well if no one minds imma go RP with someone. i don't like sad stuff.

DID ANYONE FORGET ABOUT ME. I'M STILL HERE, YOU KNOW.

I was actually timing to see how long you could keep your mouth shut. New record.

BE QUIET VRISKA. I'M NOT THAT MUCH OF A JERK.

You just sat 8ack and narrated Sans' death! Do you have any idea whatsoever of how this feels?!

ACTUALLY, I DO.

Oh really. Do you now.

YES, I DO. BUT THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT. LET'S JUST NARRATE..

* Umm okay this is really confusing.

* Who are all you guys and how are you still here if you died like before like the dude with the weird lettering and commas said.

OKAY SO. WE'RE TROLLS. LIKE INTERNET TROLLS. BUT ALSO LIKE ZODIAC DEMON TROLLS.

* Okay.

SO. THERE'S ARADIA, TAVROS, SOLLUX, ME, NEPETA, TEREZI, VRISKA, ERIDAN, KANAYA, EQUIUS, FEFERI, AND GAMZEE.

* No idea who those all are, but okay.

THEY'RE ALL THE VOICES IN YOUR HEAD. WE'RE TALKING THROUGH THE NECKLACE THAT VRISKA HAS. DO YOU HAVE ONE TOO?

* Sans gave me his when he died…

OH GEEZ... SANS GAVE YOU HIS? WHAT'S YOUR ZODIAC SIGN…?

* Sagittarius. Why?

OH WELL... CYA. GUESS YOU'RE NOT A PISCES..

* Wait why is my Zodiac important?!

D - Hi. I'm Equius You're Sagittarius right

* Yes my name is Frisk and my Zodiac is Sagittarius but WHY IS THAT IMPORTANT

D - So basically, I'll kinda guide you, along with the other Zodiacs, but i'll be the main guide

* Seems legit.

D - Your zodiac is important because it determines who will guide you the most For e%ample, Vriska was sans' close friend because she guided him

* And so because i'm a sagittarius you'll be guiding me?

D - Yup

Frisk's necklace turned into the sign for Sagittarius instead of the one for Scorpio.

* Cooooooool. May I see a photo of you or is that impossible? :P

D - Naw I can send it .3

Equius sent the picture.

* Umm. I'm guessing you're judged for you looks a lot.

D → Yeah..

* Well what are you actually like? You know, on the inside.

D - Well, I'm loyal and pretty kind I think that's what really matters, right

* Yup!

* So… Were you and Sans close?

D - Well, we never got an e%cuse to get super close, but he was nice

* Okay.

* Man… It's gonna suck without him…

* Wait I forgot to ask!

* Do I have to, like, listen to you guys talk all the time? Not that I think you guys aren't awesome or anything. Which I don't.

D - Well, at important deciding moments, we'll give some advice, but unless you ask for conversation, we won't hurt your ears or anything

* Okay! Well um. Gotta do stuff and stuff. Derp. Could we like, skip to the next thing before this becomes awkward?

D - Sorry, but we can't e%actly do that But, while you talk to us, time skips, so.

* Oh. So I won't be caught talking to the air like a weirdo?

D - Yep We got you covered, don't worry You're not gonna get caught like that

* Phew! That would take a few reputation points off my meter if you guys hadn't thought of that…

* Oh wait! I forgot you guys didn't answer my question from before… How can you talk to me if most of you are already dead?

D - Well, we died in other timelines, just not this one We kinda need to stay alive in order to help people

* Oh. Guess that makes sense.

The necklace stopped glowing, and the time resumed as normal. Chara was next to Sans' body, trying to get him to 'wake up'.

I see you've turned off autotroll, Karkat, so i'll do the same.

* Chara… You know how you hit a lot of people with paintballs?

*Yeah.. But it doesn't matter…

Chara was sobbing.

* Chara… Those paintballs… They weren't actually paintballs. They were bullets.

*Are you saying.. Someone killed Sans?

* Yeah… I'm sorry, Chara…

This just made Chara cry a lot more.

* Chara… At least he didn't die in a hospital bed.

*I swear, I'll kill whoever did this..

I like that attitu- I mean, Chara's expression darkened.

Chara kept sobbing.

The necklace started glowing.

D - What are you going to do On one hand, Chara's going to kill somebody On the other, she's your friend.

* I dunno! The person who shot Sans didn't know it was real ammo, and other stuff but this is frikkin Dauntless! Kill someone and you'll probably be rewarded! It's like Danganronpa if you get away with murder!

* (Sigh) Chara… You shouldn't kill someone. They didn't know it was real ammo. They just thought it was a regular game of paintball, like you and I did. They couldn't have known, Chara.

*Whatever.. Just leave me alone..

She was crying next to the body.

Frisk left her alone…

They all got on the train to the HQ and the whole bus was silent. The overhead PA system announced that Sans' body was being taken to Sector B.

D - Sector B is where they burn the bodies

* I know, but… What about everyone else that had been shot?

D - Sans was the only real casualty

* Oh…

Everyone went to sleep. The announcements for the new recruits would be tomorrow. Any recruits that didn't get announced might be kicked out.

* Chara? You awake?

*Yeah..

* It's gonna be okay. Sans… Sans would want us to get in. And we are going to get in. No matter what, we'll defend the nation.

*You know.. Sans didn't like this faction. At all.

* He… He didn't?!

*No.. He would have preferred Candor. He joined because you chose Dauntless. He couldn't stand the idea of you being in this faction alone.

*…

* Hey guys could you give me some advice please. :P

WE'RE HERE. WHAT DO YOU NEED?

* I want to make Chara feel better, but after what she said…

TO BE HONEST, I DON'T THINK SHE'LL EVER REALLY CHEER UP.. HER BROTHER IS GONE.

* I know, and i'm really sad too… But I at least want her to have a sliver of hope.

I THINK SHE REALLY JUST WANTS TO GO HOME. THIS FACTION IS TOO MUCH FOR EVEN **US.**

* Wait what do you mean it's too much for you guys? I thought you were in an alternate universe where this didn't exist.

WELL, WE ARE. BUT WE CAN'T STAND TO WATCH THIS.

* Oh. Duh. Why didn't I think of that.

Names started being announced.

"Does Frisk get announced?" (50/50 vs 5: 50%) Roll 38: Yes

"Does chara get announced?" (50/50 vs 5: 50%) Roll 77: No

Frisk got called, but Chara didn't.

*...

Chara looked really disappointed.

Frisk didn't know what to say…

D - Well. You can go two ways with this

* What are those two ways?

D - You can be quiet, or try to cheer her up, which both might fail at friendship.

* Well even if I try to talk to her I wouldn't know what to say…

D - Maybe you should just go to breakfast.

* Kay thanks.

* Hey Chara. Wanna get some breakfast?

*N-No.. I'm good..

* Um. Okay. See you then… Though, you do deserve to get in the faction.

Chara nodded and got on the train to Factionless.

* So much for trying to keep me company…

D - Welp. I guess you're officially in dauntless now

* Yeah, but it's not as I expected… I thought we'd be defending the country, not competing to see who's gonna die or get kicked out.

I GUESS IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THOUGHT, HUH?

* Well duh. I didn't expect to see bodies pile up.

You know what? I'm done. I've had enough. See you in the sequel or some other crap.

Vriska ceased narrating with Karkat.

Karkat ceased narrating at 28:30.

THE END

For now


End file.
